Hatred & Love
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When he was little, Naruto Uzumaki was hated by his family, and was abandoned. At the age of seven, Naruto met Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, & Mirajane Strauss, and they became his adoptive sisters. Now at the age of 16, Naruto finally found them again, and love will bloom between them DarkNarutoXLucyXErzaXMirajane and NatsuXLisanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Pairings: DarkNarutoXLucyXErzaXMirajane and NatsuXLisanna**

Chapter 1

A villager was slamed to a wall, as he was being attacked by a certin person...

"Please, stop! I'll do anything you ask, just don't kill me!" The villager said terrfied of the man.

The man scoffed.

"Why should I? I should just kill you right now like I have with your little friends" The man said darkly as he grabed the villager by the throught.

"Please, I beg you!" The villager said as he was gasping for breath.

The man looked at him in the eyes for a moment, then let him go.

"Fine, your not wroth my time anyway. But I want to ask you something, and you better tell me the truth" The man said.

"A-Alright, what is you question?" The villager asked.

"Do you know the where about of these three women?" The man asked as he showed him the pictures.

One picture, was showing a red head woman chasing a blonde around her age, another was showing a blonde hair girl with the blonde next to her and laughing like they were telling each other jokes, another one was showing a white hair girl hugging the blonde.

The villager looked at the pictures he was shown and looked back up at him.

"You...your looking for _them_?" The villager asked.

The man smirked.

"So, you do know them. Where are they?" The man demanded.

The villager shook at his voice.

"T-Their in a town called Magnolia" The villager said.

The man put the pictures in his pocket, and smirked as he grabed the villager.

"Thanks for telling me, now I don't want to ever come across you again, got me?" The man asked.

The villager nodded, and the man let him go, and he took of.

'I'm coming, Erza-chan, Lucy-chan, Mirajane-chan. I _won't _let anyone get in our way again' The man thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Naruto-nii!" A girls voice said as he ran up to him._

_A seven year old Naruto, looked at his friend/sister-like._

_"What is it, Lucy-chan?" Naruto asked._

_"Erza and Mirajane are fighting again!" The now named Lucy said._

_Naruto sighed._

_"Again? What am I going to do about those two...come on, Lucy. We better get to them before something bad happens" Naruto said as he began to walk where Erza and Mirajane where with Lucy following behind._

* * *

_"Damn you, Mirajane! What have I told you about coming between me and my cake?!" Erza asked._

_Mirajane scoffed._

_"Oh, please! It was just cake! You could always bake a new one" Mirajane said._

_Erza gained a tick mark._

_"You..." Erza began before she was interrupted._

_"Hey, girls. What's going on this time?" Naruto asked._

_Erza and Mirajane looked over to Naruto who just walked in with Lucy behind him._

_Mirajane ran over to Naruto and hid behind him._

_"Naruto-kun! Please save me from Erza!" Mirajane said._

_Naruto looked between her, and a frustrated Erza._

_"What did you do, Mira-chan?" Naruto asked her kindly._

_Mirajane giggled cutely as she answered._

_"Ah, well...I kinda ruined Erza's cake again..." Mirajane said._

_"Ruined?! More like destoryed!" Erza said._

_Naruto sweat dropped and sighed._

_"Girls, each time you do this, you either try to kill each other, or frighten Lucy-chan. And you should know by know what it means to be a family, right?" Naruto asked them._

_Erza and Mirajane looked at each other, and nodded._

_"Yes, we're sorry, Naruto-kun" Erza said._

_"Yeah, we'll try not to kill each other or frighten Lucy next time" Mirajane said._

_Naruto smiled at the two and patted their heads._

_"Good. Now come on, we're leaving" Naruto said as he started to walk away._

_The three girls blinked._

_"Naruto-kun? Where are we going now?" Lucy asked._

_Naruto looked at her and gave her a smile._

_"To...Konoha" Naruto said._

_Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane looked at him in worry._

_"Are you sure? Isn't that your brith place?" Erza asked._

_Naruto nodded._

_"It may be my brith place, but it doesn't mean I can take you girls there on my own free will. Besides, I have some business with the Hokage and his wife while we're there" Naruto said with a smirk as he left._

_The three girls looked at each other in worry, before they followed him._

* * *

_It was three weeks later after Naruto, Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane finally made it to Konoha._

_"So, this is what Konoha looks like? I've never seen it up close before" Erza said._

_Mirajane and Lucy nodded in agreement._

_Naruto chuckled._

_"Glad you like the view. Now come, let's get moving" Naruto said as he and the girls started to move._

_"Halt!" The guard of the gate said._

_Naruto and the girls looked up to see a two gaurds standing in their way._

_"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" The first guard asked._

_"If you must know, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and these are Erza Uzumaki, Lucy Uzumaki, and Mirajane Uzumaki, my adoptive sisters" Naruto said._

_The two guard's eyes went wide._

_"You...you wouldn't happen to be the child of the one named Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, would you?" The second guard asked Naruto._

_Naruto glared at them._

_"Do not mention those pathetic fools of a parents in front of me. They abandoned me a long time ago for my so call 'sister'" Naruto said with venom in his voice._

_The two guards gulped at the amount of hate in in voice._

_"Are you going to let us through. or would I have to kill you myself?" Naruto asked._

_The two guards looked at each other, before moving out of the way. Not wanting to get killed by a kid._

_Naruto smirked._

_"Good choice. Come, girls. We're done here" Naruto said as he and the girls walked into the village._

* * *

_Minato sighed as he was in his office doing paperwork._

_"Damn it, theres got to be a way to do these faster. I have a family at home waiting for me, damn it!" Minato said to himself before he heard a knock. "Come in" Minato said as he looked up._

_"My aplolgies of bothering you, Hokage-sama. But he returned" A guard said._

_Minato's eyes went wide._

_"Where is he?!" Minato asked, wanting to see his son again._

_"He is walking through Konoha with three girls that he adopted to be his sisters" The second guard said._

_Minato got out of his seat, and rushed to where Kushina & Naruko was._

* * *

_"Mommy!" Naruko called to her as she skiped down the hall way._

_Kushina turned and smiled at her daughter._

_"What is it, dear?" Kushina asked._

_"When is daddy coming home?" Naruko asked._

_Kushina sighed and patted her head._

_"I don't know, sweety" Kushina said before she heard the door slam open._

_Minato huffed as he put his hands on his legs._

_"Minato-kun? What's the matter?" Kushina asked._

_Minato looked at her._

_"Naruto returned, Kushina!" Minato said._

_Kushina's eyes went wide._

_"What?! Where is my child?!" Kushina asked._

_"H-He's somewhere in Konoha right now" Minato said._

_Kushina grabed Naruko, and Minato hands._

_"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's find him!" Kushina said as she rushed out of the house dragging a helpless Minato across the ground._

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

'It's been awhile since I've had that dream...but it was fun killing them at the same time' Naruto thought with a grin.

* * *

_"Ugh!" Minato said as he was slamed to a wall by Naruto._

_"Minato!" Kushina called to him._

_Minato coughed out blood._

_"Why...are you doing this, Naruto?" Minato asked._

_Naruto scoffed._

_"Why? YOU ASK ME WHY?!' Naruto yelled._

_Kushina & Naruko flinched at his voice._

_"YOU ABANDONED ME BECAUSE OF HER!" Naruto said as he pointed to Naruko "AND THEN WHEN ME AND MY SISTERS ARRIVED HERE, YOU FORCED YOUR OWN NINJA TO DRAG THEM OUT OF A VILLAGE JUST BEACUSE THEY WEREN'T FROM HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" Naruto yelled at him._

_Minato looked at him, and tried to calm him down._

_"Look, Naruto. I know they were like sisters to you. But you have your own family here, you don't need them" Minato said._

_Naruto glared at him._

_"OH REALLY?! WHAT FAMILY DO I HAVE HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT OF A FATHER! YOU TEACHED ME NOTHING WHEN I WAS LITTLE! YOU KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE I HAD A DEMON INSIDE OF ME! YOU ONLY GAVE YOUR LOVE TO HER!" Naruto said angryly as he looked at a scared Naruko._

_"Naruto, please calm down" Kushina said._

_Naruto turned to her, and glared at her._

_"AND YOU! YOU ALWAYS IGNORED ME WHEN I WANTED YOU TO TRAIN ME, YOU NEVER FEED ME, I HAD TO FUCKING LOOK THROUGH TRASH FOR FOOD! I HAD TO DO MY OWN THINGS, SINCE YOU AND 'FATHER' WOULD ALWAYS PAY ATENTION TO HER AND NOT YOUR SON!" Naruto yelled as he grabed her by the neck._

_Kushina coughed a little, as she tried to get out of her sons hands._

**_"That's it, kid. Let out all of your hate!" Kurama said with a grin of his own._**

_Naruto grabed all three of them, and threw them across the room, and went in for the kill._

* * *

'Ah...good times, now I better get moving or else Erza-chan, Lucy-chan, and Mira-chan will get angry with me. And I don't want that' Naruto thought to himself as he began to walk to Magnolia.

* * *

Erza sighed as she was cleaning her sword.

"Hey, Erza!" Lucy said as she walked over to her.

Erza smiled at her.

"Hello to you too, Lucy" Erza said.

Lucy sat next to her, and smiled.

"Have you seen Natsu or Gray anywhere?" Lucy asked.

Erza shook her head.

"I haven't seen them since yesterday, why do you ask?" Erza asked.

Lucy blushed a little and turned away.

"N-No reason..." Lucy said.

Mirajane giggled as she came up to them.

"Does little Lucy have a crush on someone?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy blushed.

"S-Shut up, Mira!" Lucy said.

Erza sighed.

"Quit picking on her, Mira. You know she has a crush on Naruto-kun like us" Erza said.

Mirajane sighed.

"Your not fun at all, Erza" Mirajane said.

Erza smiled at her friend before she heard the door open.

"Well, you three haven't changed at all" Naruto said with a grin.

The girls looked at Naruto, with eyes wide.

"Naruto-kun!" The three girls yelled at the same time.

Naruto grinned at them, and waved.

"I'm back, girls. And for good" Naruto said.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2

"Naru-kun, is that really you?" Erza asked.

Naruto looked at her confused.

"Of course it's me, why wouldn't it be me?" Naruto asked her.

Mirajane shook her head.

"No, I think she meant...what happend to you?" Mirajane asked.

Instead of Naruto's eye color being blue, it changed to red, while his yellow hair turned to black, and he also wore new type of clothing, he wore a black jacket with red stripes, and he also wore blue pants instead of orange and black.

"Oh, this? I decided to try out a new look. You like?" Naruto asked as he showed them his new look.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Yeah...but, what brings you here?" Lucy asked.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"I came here to see my beautiful sisters, am I not aloud to do that?" Naruto asked as he raised his brow.

The three girls blushed, and before they could say anything, Natsu came in and crashed into a table.

"Damn it, Ice Queen! You are really starting to piss me off!" Natsu said with a growl.

Gray gained a tick mark.

"What the hell did you just call me, Flame Brain?!" Gray asked.

"You heard me, stripper!" Natsu said.

Gray and Natsu clashed into each other, while Naruto whistled at them.

"Does this happen all the time?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the two.

Erza, Lucy, & Mirajane sighed.

"Yes, these two are like cats and dogs" Erza said.

"And they would always find a way to keep fighting each other" Lucy added.

"It is...a rather unpleasent sight to watch" Mirajane said with a giggle.

The four continued to watch them, until Naruto spoke up.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is...would you three like to join my guild I'm forming?" Naruto asked with a grin.

The three girls blinked at him.

"You..." Erza began.

"Have..." Mirajane added.

"A GUILD?!" Lucy asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"I said _forming_, I didn't say I have one _yet. _If you wish, you can bring some of your friends or family members. And besides, the Grand Magic Games are coming up, right? Which means we have to be ready for it" Naruto said.

The girls looked at each other.

"He does have a point..." Erza whispered to them.

Mirajane nodded in agreement.

"True, but what if something happens here?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm sure the master wouldn't mind us and a few others joining Naru-kun's guild" Lucy said.

Naruto raised a brow at their whispering before Natsu bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch it, you ass!" Naruto said with a growl.

Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Um, sorr-" Natsu began before he was cut off with a fist to the head by Gray. "OW! You fucking Ice Queen wanna-be!" Natsu said as he ran at Gray with flames formed on his hands.

Naruto gained a tick mark.

"You think you'll get away that easily, you prick?!" Naruto asked as he also went in for Natsu.

The girls giggled as they watched the boys beat each other.

* * *

Minato sighed as he was deep in thought.

'Why...did he let us live?' Minato thought to himself.

* * *

_Kushina & Minato were in a bad state due to Naruto's beatings, but he left Naruko unharmed._

_"I hope your ready to die..." Naruto said with a twisted grin before he felt Naruko hug him from behind, and turned to glare at her. "You..."_

_"Stop this, Naruto-nii!" Naruko said as tears were forming in her eyes._

_Naruto was about to respond, only to get a massive pain in his head._

_"Ugh...fine, I'll stop & I'm taking my leave. Don't you dare try to come after me, father, or should I say 'Hokage-sama'?" Naruto said with a glare at him._

_Minato & Kushina flinched a little._

_"Look, Naruto. We just want to ap-" Minato began._

_Naruto stopped walking, and turned his head._

_"Did you say something, Hokage?" Naruto sneered out._

_Minato was about to say something, but Kushina quickly shut his mouth and whispered to him._

_"Do you want to make him more upset? Don't speak a word" Kushina whispered as he voice shook in fright._

_Minato then said nothing and looked down in disappoentment._

_Naruto chuckled at him._

_"Good wife you have there, Hokage. Don't make me regret this later" Naruto said as he turned away, and walked out._

* * *

"Damn it!" Minato cursed as he punched the desk and got out his chair to look out the window.

'If I heard right, the villagers were talking about some event called the 'Grand Magic Games' going on in a week from now, I'll take Kushina & Naruko there so we can make it up to him...and I mean it this time, Naruto. I _will _make us all happy again' Minato thought to himself before he went back to work.

* * *

Naruto, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, & Laxus, were all standing outside of Fairy Tail.

"Remind me again, why were out here?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah! And why is _he _here?!" Natsu asked as he pointed to Gray.

Gray sneered.

"Like I _want _to be here, Flame Brain" Gray said. 'At least Juvia isn't here' Gray thought as he shivered.

"Natsu doesn't look all that happy to see Gray" Happy said.

Carla sighed at him.

"Of course he doesn't, fool! Even though they pretend to be friends while Erza's around, Natsu & Gray hate each other!" Carla said to him.

Lily sighed.

"Carla does have a point, Happy. So just shut up, and let me eat my fish" Lily said as he munched on a fish.

"Hey! That's _my _fish!" Happy said as he & Lily started to fight over the fish.

Gajeel sighed, while Wendy giggled as the two cat's were fighting.

"By th way, Erza. Who is he?" Gajeel asked getting everyones attention.

Natsu recognized him, and pointed at him.

"Hey! I know you! You were that bastard who ruined mine & Gray's fight!" Natsu said.

Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Natsu, is that all you think about?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms.

"I think about other things to!" Natsu said.

Gray looked at him and scoffed.

"Oh really? Name one" Gray said.

Natsu scratched his head s he tried to remember.

"Well, uh, you see..." Natsu said as he grinned.

Everyone sighed at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, before Naruto coughed to get everyones attention.

"Before you all start fighting, I wanted to say my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the brother of Erza, Lucy, & Mira" Naruto started.

"So your the guy Mira and the girls always been talking about" Elfman said.

Naruto nodded.

"Correct, big guy. And as for the reason I called you out here, is because I want you all to join a guild I'm forming" Naruto said with a grin of his own.

1...

2...

3...

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Erza & the other girls sighed.

"I knew this this going to happen..." Erza muttered to herself while Mirajane & Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Hold up! What do you mean by, 'a guild'?! And why did you pick us?!" Natsu asked.

Naruto chuckled.

"The reason I picked you, is becasue I've seen how tough you are" Naruto said.

"You were...watching us?!" Gray asked.

Naruto shurgged.

"I had nothing better to do, and besides, your group knows what 'strong' & 'family' means" Naruto told him with his voice calm.

The guys & girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"Alright, we're in" Laxus said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Really? I thought you would either disagree with the idea, or you would stay in Fairy Tail" Naruto said.

Gajeel shurgged.

"Even though Fairy Tail is a fun place to hang out, the old man never really let's us have our 'own' time since we're all busy with mission everyday" Gajeel said.

"Also, we like to get out and travel once in awhile" Wendy said.

Naruto grinned at them.

"All right, we better get moving before it get's dark" Naruto said as he & the girls began to move.

"Hold on a minute, Uzumaki-san" Lily said.

Naruto turned to him.

"Naruto's just fine, and what is it?" Naruto asked.

"What is your guild's name? You must know since you'll be the master" Lily said.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, and said.

"The Shadows. I thought it would have a nice ring to it with the team members I'm getting" Naruto said with a grin.

Natsu raised a brow.

"Oh, really? And who would the other members be?" Natsu asked.

Naruto chuckled and waved a hand.

"You'll meet them once we get to the places. Let's go!" Naruto said as he, Erza, Lucy, & Mirajane took off.

Natsu and the other's looked at each other, before they followed them.

* * *

It's been two days since Naruto & the other's have been on the road, and during that time, they began to learn each other a little bit more.

"Naruto-nii!" Lucy said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

Naruto chuckled and patted his sister on the head.

"Hello to you too, Lucy. What do you need?" Naruto asked.

Lucy blushed a little and began to fidget.

"U-Um, well...I was wondering, h-have you ever had a c-crush before?" Lucy asked out of embarrasement.

Naruto laughed a little.

"Where did that question come from? Did Erza and Mira put you up to this?" Naruto asked.

Lucy's cheeks darkend, and shook her head.

"N-No! I asked myself, Naruto-nii! No one put me up to it!" Lucy said with a pout.

Naruto chuckled and patted her head.

"Relax, I was only kidding" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Your mean, Naruto-nii" Lucy said as fake tears rolled down.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Girls...' Naruto thought to himself and coughed.

"Anyway, I did have a crush, once" Naruto said with a sly smile.

Lucy raised a brow.

"Really? Who was she? What happend to you and her?" Lucy asked him.

"I-" Naruto began before heard Natsu.

"Hey, Naruto! Come over here and play football with us!" Natsu said as he, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, & Gajeel where throwing the football at each other, while Happy, Lily, & the girls watched them

Naruto and Lucy turned to face them.

Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry, Luce. Maybe another time" Naruto said as he got up from his seat and ran to the guys.

Lucy blushed at the nick-name and followed him.

* * *

It was 11:59 PM, and everyone was now asleep, except for Naruto.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

'Man, Sting & the other's better keep their word about joining me' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

_"Are you serious, Sting?" Naruto asked him._

_Sting looked at him confused._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sting asked._

_Naruto shook his head._

_"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you, Lector, Rouge, Frosch, Minerva, & Yukino joining me and the rest. Caz I'm going to have some from Fairy Tail as well" Naruto reminded him._

_Sting shurgged._

_"As long as we're together and a team, we'll join you. Besides, I've been wanting to see Natsu-san again" Sting said with a grin._

_Naruto rolled his eyes._

_"You better not try anything" Naruto said serious._

_Sting chuckled and waved a hand._

_"Come on! I was kidding! On the bright side, me & the others are going to be glad enough to join in on the Grand Magic Games, even if you are picking only a few of us" Sting said._

_Naruto chuckled a little._

_"Right, anyway. I'm also going to ask the where abouts of Ultear, Meredy, & Jellal, I want them to join the guild as well" Naruto said._

_"What about your friends back at Konoha?" Sting asked._

_Naruto shook a little when she asked about it._

_"What...about it?" Naruto asked, trying to hold in his anger._

_"Don't you want some of your friends to join?" Sting asked._

_Naruto chuckled evily._

_"Friends? What friends? All I have left is you, Lector, Rouge, Forsch, Minerva, Yukino, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Lily, Ultear, Meredy, Jellal, & my beloved sisters left" Naruto said with a slight grin._

_Sting sighed at him._

_"Alright, I give. But won't some of them come to watch the Games?" Sting asked._

_Naruto nodded._

_"No doubt they well, that's why I'll have you & the others with me to protect me" Naruto said._

_Sting sighed and scratched his head._

_"This will be a pain in the ass for us in the up coming future..." Sting muttered._

_Naruto chuckled and patted his friend on the back._

_"Come on, man! Cheer up! We'll be friends until the end!" Naruto said with a grin._

_Sting let a small chuckle._

_"I suppose your right" Sting said with a grin of his own._

* * *

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

'What am I talking about? Of ourse he is going to keep his word' Naruto thought to himself before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Naruto turned around, to see Erza standing behind him, half awake.

"Are you arlright, Naruto-nii? You look like your worried" Erza said.

"Erza..." Naruto said before he his head. "No, it's okay. I'm alright"

Erza sat down next time him.

"You sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Erza asked.

Naruto was about to shake his head, but sighed and scratched his head.

"I...I don't know what to do, Erza...at night, I have this wired fellings about me being mad at my old family who abandoned me for my _sister_, and the other half...I want to forgive them for what they did" Naruto said with full honest.

Erza giggled quietly, and lead her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you give them a second chance? I'm sure they still love you deep in their hearts" Erza said gently.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he sighed.

"Fine, I'll give them a chance when the Games are over" Naruto said.

Erza chuckled lightly, before she kissed his on the cheek, which he blushed to.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning, Naru-kun. Good night" Erza said as she went back to sleep.

Naruto however, had trouble sleeping that night since all he thought about was the kiss Erza gave him.

* * *

It was 10:00 AM the next morning, and Naruto & friends were on the rode once again.

"How much longer are we going to walk?" Asked a groaning Natsu.

Gray looked at him and sighed.

"Quit complaining, Flame Brain" Gray said.

Natsu gained a tick mark.

"What was that, Ice Queen?!" Natsu questioned as he smacked his fist on his hand.

"You heard me, Fire Breath!" Gray said.

"Why you! I'm going to kill you!"

"Come at me then, I ain't running away!"

Erza smacked the two on the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HE-" The two began before they looked at a very angry Erza.

"Will you two shut up? It's to early for this!" Erza said at the two with a growl and glare.

Natsu & Gray jumped a little and were holding each other since they were scared to death.

Everyone laughed as they were holding each other.

"We can always count on Natsu & Gray to get Erza pissed every time" Laxus said.

Elfman nodded.

"I shall agree to that, they are not men enough if they don't pick a fight with a girl" Elfman said.

Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at him.

Elfman blinked.

"What?" Elfman asked, rather confused.

Everyone shook their heads at him, and returned walking.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking, Naruto stopped and faced the others.

"Alright, this is where we'll build our guild!" Naruto said as he and the others were standing around in a field of grass.

Natsu groaned in agreement.

"Good enough for me, don't expect me to do any more walking!" Natsu said with a slight groan.

Everyone laughed at him, before they head a voice.

"Yo, Naruto!" The voice said as it came closer to him & the others.

Naruto turned around, and grinned.

"About time you came, Sting! Where the hell have you guys been?!" Naruto asked.

The ex-Fairy Tail members looked at him with their mouths open.

"What..." Gajeel began.

"The hell..." Gray added.

"ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Natsu finished for them while Naruto & the ex-members of Sabertooth where talking and laughing with each other.

Chapter 2 End

**A/N I hope you all have enjoyed the second chapter! And I have decided to put a few more girls to Naruto's harem since it will be getting into the Grand Magic Games Arc very shortly, please vote for the girls you want Naruto to be with! The poll is on my profile page, happy voting!**


End file.
